Silverlance: A Tale of Reticence
by Reinamarie Seregon
Summary: DRabble of how Nuada warmed up to his saviors, in more detail. Can be seen as a separate story from my main fic.


**Silverlance- A tale of Reticence**

This was how Nuada began to warm up in my home, when my brother and I saved him. The special days before he went in search of his home… nitty gritty process of getting to know him, scars and all. I'm Laira Severns, his soulmate. True account!

He was often silent, not talkative during the first week or so. If I asked him- what was it like to be a prince, or have a family? They were often met with stony silence. I had initial trouble pronouncing his name could not figure how to spell it and he didn't offer, hence I always called him Noowa, haha. Knowing he was usually in some pain or homesick, I did not blame him. Everyday I woke up fearing that he had died, or collapsed from blood-loss. Nuada refused to go to a hospital or let us call a doctor.

His color was paler than a ghost. His skin actually glowed in the dark! 'Are you anaemic?' had been my first response and he had been annoyed. Elves in movies usually looked golden or at least human colored. We would be treated to a superior glare at us if we dared to ask if he was hurt or wanted anything. Joe got sick of the reluctance and arrogance. "He has to be mute and doesn't understand English."

"I can understand you perfectly, _Boy_!" Nuada snapped from behind me. I almost fell over, he had been behind me since when? My hand stifled a gasp. Joe was unperturbed, while the prince's pallid complexion seemed brighter, hair tangled deep scars on his cheekbones. Some were on his forehead. He looked more fearsome. This time, Nuada wore our father's thin shirt, his lips curled. "Don't undermine, insult me. I am educated."

My arm was out to prevent my bro from leaping on him. Joe ranted. "You won't reply, it's the only explanation. How was I to know you crept up so suddenly?"

Elf trembled, his breathing was shallow. He gritted his teeth. I held out my hand, and blocked in between. He would get pain again if rage flowed… "Please try not to get tensed up, Your highness. We're sorry. Want to take a seat? Hungry?" I did not touch him, since he would jerk away. Contact was not something elves take lightly, I learnt on the first day. Joe kept grumbling but he shifted away.

I smiled. Nuada blinked, and his body language softened. He sank onto a chair. "There's no need to apologize. Yes may I have food? I did not eat well yesterday." Yea his lips were grey too, and he seemed more emaciated.

"Hey I've got some mince pie, heated. Could you get it, bro?" I turned to him. No arguments. My bro went away. I think leaving them alone would be a disaster, would end up wrestling on the ground. "Nuada, honestly I got a shock when I heard your voice."

He nodded. I asked if his wound hurt touching the area on my chest.

The elf unbuttoned the top part. Good, no ichor stain. I moved closer and felt shy. Softly he assured me that he was not going to bleed to death. His signature lockon scrutiny of fire was there when I looked up. "It's bad for health to be mad."

"Yes. I won't. But, I walk silently it is in my way."

Joe thrust out a plate. "Here, eat!" He growled. I winced. Then Joe faced his back.

The elf relaxed his guard and began eating. I sat down too. Yummy.

"Can have more and there's also potato soup. Ok?" I commented. Nuada did want some more. He had slept a lot yesterday when he was in pain, without blood. I felt like asking if he had a fever, he had been quite hot. When he was looking elsewhere, I quickly touched his hand, when the sleeve pulled back. Nuada did not growl at me. He seemed to understand I cared. "Thank you. How about you both?" he asked in a neutral tone. I tried not to imagine it was overflowing with passion.

* * *

His injuries were a mystery we had yet to solve. He was always calm and matter of fact though, and judging from his warrior background, he must face this type of problem often.

Unless we could find the doorway to his homeland, somehow, Nuada could not go anywhere. It was good that he was no longer wounded now. I said lightly, "I thought you eat only greens and fruits?"

The elf swallowed a mouthful. "I didn't wish to make demands, as I am a guest here."

The way he phrased this was indeed royalty. After a pause, he sighed. "I will answer what is within my means and comfort." Wow a progress from icicle silence and glares.

I clapped. Nuada watched me without any expression. Hmm. He was not like the happy santa elves in cartoons, wearing big smiles and jumping about. What about Lord of the rings' elves? Yeah maybe that was a more accurate version of his people. I didn't dare to ask though.

Later Joe came out and asked what we should do."Hey you need to go to a hospital. Can't bleed again." Not the first time. Guys are always singleminded.

"No. Rest will do, my body will heal." Nuada got up to his full height. His voice was less

furious this time. _I cannot go to a human dwelling. _

_What? Why did I hear him speak although he had not said it? _"Yea well, don't die on us. Go and lie down." The elf grumbled something in his language.

Hardly seemed they would get along. I touched his arm. He asked me for something warm to wear. Nuada coughed. I came back with a sweater and a cup of warm malt. His eyes widened just a fraction. Haha.

He sniffed the cup. I said, "Oh this is malt. A cereal drink. We ran out of Milo. Hope you don't get allergic."

"Thank you. No I won't be allergic, friend. My people will die in hospital. The drugs are not, suitable for us. I won't burden you if I'm stronger." He closed his eyes.

I felt really sad when he talked about leaving. "Don't mind him, I like you to stay. You cannot go anywhere feeling tired. Um, I…"

"Yes?" the prince awoke and glanced at me.

"I don't know why, but I hear a voice. Just now, you were thinking _I cannot go to a human dwelling? _Why is it like that?" I rubbed my head. The elf remained silent.

I opened my sewing kit on the table. Since there was no other space, I chose to be with the reticent elf. "Are you afraid?" Of me, he meant. I didn't turn and look, expecting a smirk on that face.

"Not really. But I'm shy. We, um, barely speak much but now…. We're talking." I focused on the needle and the clothes. He was chuckling. A current blew my cheek, had Nuada moved? Nuada had shifted closer, his head back and he was at rest. The paleness had left his lips and they were now a good blackline, some hair adhered to the right of his cheek and obscured one eye. Lids closed, the slumbering figure lost its hostility. I resisted the urge to hug him. When it got freezing, I covered him. The fabric brushed his chin.

Nuada awoke. "Hi it's not very warm. Don't worry." I adjusted it properly.

He smiled. For the first time, it was a simple smile. I felt my face flush again. He murmured something not in English. What?

"Er welcome?"

The elf sat up more and blinked. "Child, are you cold? I noticed only one… quilt."

I patted my jacket. "I'm fine. Haha. I hope we can be good friends. You know…" I indicated to me and then him. Nuada's brow quirked. Did I make him shy too?

Yea probably. He cleared his throat and said, "Keep warm. Let me know if you're sleepy."

* * *

"Stop. Allow me," Nuada said close by when I pricked my finger and the seldom used 4 letter word escaped my mouth.

I sucked my finger. He advised me to wash it clean, and he took the stuff. The sting was unlucky, how can I screw it up like this? So simple! When I walked in again, I gaped.

The prince was sewing calmly, and enjoying the process as he was smiling. Skilled and précise. Oh man, I was sure Tom and jerry pictures on the shirt was amusing him. I was mortified!

"Hello. It is finished. Does your finger hurt?" Nuada enquired, holding out his hand. I swallowed.

"Never mind." My hand was taken firmly and observed with elven wit.

"Where is the ointment?" I pointed to the drawers. There were plasters and some medicine. Why did he feel so concerned for me? Nuada searched until he found some and a bottle of lotion. Sniffing it, he frowned. "Not good."

I replied never mind. He cast around, then his gaze landed at the balcony. The prince knelt down by the plants. Then he had rolled up a leaf and not letting me go, squeezed a drop of dew onto my finger. Ow! Deftly, Nuada whipped on the plaster. "There."

Why? He nodded and eyes twinkling, described, "The leaf has antiseptic properties. Not the species I know, but it will do." I was completely dumbstruck by his wisdom. Next time this would not fail to shock me. Elves are hardwired to know natural things like this. How little I understood. Flash of my smallness to the age of other species…

Gently he brushed my hair from my shoulder. "No problem."

* * *

One day, I wandered out to the dining table where Nuada was reading something. "Hello."

He nodded. I beamed and posed, "How do you find me? A friend or…"

"Why." He turned the page. His tone was monotonous.

I told him in a stammer of words and then it came out badly. Something like humor me. I giggled at the scrutiny of those narrow pupils, not realizing his rage was coiled and ready to erupt.

"Acquaintance. We barely know each other. Had I not a choice." His voice was astute. What happened to the kindness he showed me that day? I wanted to demand how he could behave like this now. Curses loomed up in my mind.

I pictured compassion. "Are you in pain? Let me help…"

"Stop! Just, don't talk! Is it difficult to leave me alone?" he raised his voice and motioned his right hand side to side. The scars were deep as his icy glare cut through my heart. I took my dishes, glad I had finished eating, and left. How dare this- this asshole! Be rude to me, after all we did and I ignored joe to let him die alone. Ungrateful! I pictured hitting Nuada multiple times. Oh man. How can I do that?

My brother was snapping, "Don't talk to sister like that! so what if you're a prince, doesn't mean we need to bow down. (tirade)" double Ack! I winced. Nuada was livid, he bristled and shook. Yet he didn't shout back, though his mouth was open.

Afterwards there was somewhat of a thawing. I bumped into the dark figure. Nuada had taken to wearing back his own shirt today. The thread was loose from the sleeves. "Hello. I have to talk to you about…."

"What?" I didn't feel forgiving. The elf didn't step back or blanch. I guess paling further was no option. He sighed and touched his chest. "I need a favor. We can discuss more inside." He went into bro's room and sat down. The pain in his shoulders was acute. When reaching back, his wound throbbed. I rubbed his muscles, unwillingly and still seething.

"Just now was a heated moment. He was very angry… I know he means well. I should not be arrogant. Hope you are less angry?" his voice was gentle and mellow. I softened.

"We'll keep our distance. Unless, we do bump into you. " My nonchalant tone was going to work. Actually I didn't want him to agree, it's just the kind of irony words become.

"No. You can talk, how I react is temporary. Being alone sometimes, I need to… My temper is terrible. I tend to forget manners." Nuada turned to face me. He was so sincere. Coupled with the longest speech to date Silverlance (now I recalled his title) had ever given in my home. I was halfway out the room, back facing the guest. I couldn't deal with such tumultuous changes in personality! Perhaps it does not pay to bring strangers who are white vampiric like beings into our homes as they may become dangerously psycho. _Not used to so much chatter, idle. Why are children so noisy? Humans especially, I have a headache. Again! His voice was a beacon in my head._

"Nuada, I hear your voice.. why? I know I'm very young, " I asked. He was behind me, yet some distance between us.

"Telepathy.. impossible. It is really my voice?" He touched my brow and a zing came through. He asked me to speak into his mind. The elfin face seemed mischevious and on the verge of discovery. _Argh I hate being little. I'm already hobbit sized. I'm no child. So old fashioned mind set. Males! Unrelented, I continued to show what I felt. _

Nuada smiled. He was not insulted at all. I smiled wryly. And his index finger was firm on my forehead but it didn't hurt much. A zing sound and like a radio, _I did not expect one so young to harness our people's gift. Or it is funny I cannot shield myself against this probing._ I could not make it come whenever I wanted, occasionally I would hear the elf's mind rambling. Thankfully that didn't happen at night.

"And I am no chauvinist, Laira. My people respect women equally. I have- had a twin sister whom I had utmost respect of. She died, and didn't… come to life when I awoke." I rested my hand on his shoulder at the falter, a crack in the mask. Nuada focused on a plant, caressing its leaves absently. We remained like this.

_I'm sorry- to remind you of her._ I said "We're here. Will that help?" Nuada's whisper was subtle. After a while, his other hand crossed and pressed mine once.

I waited patiently. Nuada talked to me about Nuala and he chose to speak in present tense that it was more endurable… "As I am quick to anger, she pacifies, soothes, and never raised a sword. I miss her, more acute than physical pain." A pierced look twisted his features. Something lost, missing within his soul… prince's face was buried in one palm and he went limp.

Oh no. "Don't mind me." He made a weak smile noticing I did not move from his side. I was sure she would not forget him, wherever she was. His inner voice was silent, I had lost the probe.

"We're friends. It's ok.. want to eat something? I made a cake." I took his hand firmly. The grief of losing someone so close must be worse than moths in flames. He winced and muttered 'no'. Ichor soaked through the fabric. Shit! Nuada lay down, cold sweat over his skin. I pressed a cloth to soak it up, panicking. What if he bled too much? I didn't realize until he spoke, "Now it's stopped. I'm fine. Just tired."

"Try not to be too angry and sad, seems to aggravate the pain." I frowned. Yes no more trickle- we were now in close proxemics because I had bent nearer. I half expected a kiss. None came. When I turned, his ambers were dilated and he seemed his normal quiet self again. "Yes, I am aware," he replied. I brought out the cake anyway and cut a slice.

The elf accepted.

The prince would never kiss or hug people voluntarily, his nature was fiery but not inclined to envelope others. The warming process was actually not for years. Finding out from his retainers Salem and his healer Uriel, they actually felt I had established trust more efficiently than anyone had to him! He must be laughing at my sentimentality. If my soulmate saw this diary I had recorded, I guess he won't stop laughing. I had been so serious, but the older race tend to view the world quite vastly from me.

We were more trusting now and if Nuada was not in pain, he helped with setting the table, light chores. He said he didn't understand why I would consider him a friend. "I am not deserving."

No! I want to be good to you. How can you feel like this? I yelled inside. Prince didn't hear me, good. "I don't know what happened, but to me, elves are just and upright. According to Lord of the rings. I won't think otherwise."

He was puzzled what movie that was, having just watched few minutes of some films only… Nuada still ignored the tv a lot. His head tilted in the eccentric way. "I am different, I have hated the humans. For many years, we fought. I hate them. They seize and forcing us to give more to them! (laugh) It is strange I am not at war now, in a human dwelling. Twist of fate." He laughed more sarcastically.

Damn. I gestured to my chest. He shook his head. "What war? I don't know."

"It took place for many years, my people went into hiding. Many died. Even if they have stopped, this hurt won't end. We need to fight. To reclaim what is ours. When this wretched body heals, I've got to… "

He must have seen the worried expression on my face. I hesitantly stepped closer and tried to look past this fury, to get into his heart. When he had been kind to me, and talked about the nice things… The elf swallowed.

"I shouldn't be upset. It was long ago. Forget about it."

"Ok. Let me help to comb your hair?" I offered. He refused.

Sometimes the prince rambled about these moments and become angry suddenly, soon we got accustomed to this. To touch a fae's heart is not easy, wrought with challenges. I'm proud that I've succeeded where others failed.

* * *

**Right now, 8pm my house**

"Laira, why did you ignore me? What's that?" The real, and present warrior called, standing near my chair. Signature silent footsteps.

Hahah. I hurriedly closed the hardcover book and smiled innocently. "Sorry it's a secret. Why did you call me?" Nuada scowled, brows arched deeply and his lips were thin.

I caved. "Well, it's the diary I kept about- before. Early times, and very personal."

He nodded, looking sly. "Hmm I wanted to show you mine, but I won't. It's time to go. We're late." Nuada was taking me to one of the elf festivals. I regretted keeping this file a secret and pleaded to see his diary of nightmares_. What is it about? Maybe I can show one page of mine? He said._

I did a short summary and the title. Nuada was not too impressed by it, so he did not want to show me his after all. "So rude, after all I've done to accommodate and doing criticisms about me? So unkind." No way it was not! This diary was an important record, without photos.

_*A drabble of my story Sanctuary. Haha! Lots of love from me_


End file.
